


Kidnapped

by MuspelYuri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Kidnapping, M/M, Subtle Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuspelYuri/pseuds/MuspelYuri
Summary: Kuroko is missing and everyone helps look for him
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 17





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on which Akashi is fronting the words are underlined or not that describe his actions.

“What exactly do you want with me?” Kuroko asked. “It’s simple. Without you your chance has a way less chance on winning.” Makoto said. “They’ll come looking for me.” Kuroko said. “Only if they notice that you’re missing.” Makoto answered. “Do you think you can keep me here for days without them noticing?” Kuroko asked. “Yes, I do. There are only three days left until our game and after you’ll be free to go.” Makoto said. Kuroko didn’t say anything in return.

Meanwhile at Seirin High they’re about to start their practise. “Has anyone seen Kuroko?” Riko asked. “I haven’t seen him since class earlier.” Kagami said. “He’s never late for practise. Normally he would have scared us already by now.” Hyūga said. “Alright. You all start the practise, meanwhile I’ll call Kuroko.” Riko said.

She took her phone and dialled Kuroko’s number. “Come on Kuroko, pick up.” She thought.

“See someone is calling me.” Kuroko said. “Well, you’re not going to pick up.” Makoto said as he hid the ignore button on Kuroko’s phone.

“Strange, he always picks up.” Riko thought as she headed back inside.

“Did you manage to talk to Kuroko?” Hyūga asked. “He didn’t pick up.” Riko answered. “He always picks up.” Kagami said confused. “Maybe that manager Momoi knows something. She might have encountered this before.” Kiyoshi said. “Good idea, I’ll call her.” Riko said.

She stepped back outside and called Momoi this time. “Hello, what is it?” Momoi asked, she picked up almost immediately. “Kuroko didn’t show up for practise and isn’t picking up his phone. So, I was wondering if something has happened before at Teikō.” Riko explained. “No, Tetsu-kun always showed up. He would call or tell me if there was a reason he couldn’t come.” Momoi said. “So, you agree that something strange is going on?” Riko asked. “Yes. I can’t rush over right now, but I’ll inform Dai-chan. You should check if he’s at home, that’s the only place logical for him to be. Can you let me know when you find him?” Momoi asked. “I will and thank you.” Riko answered.

“Turns out this is the first time he has down this. Who can check his house?” Riko said after the practise. “I can.” Kagami volunteered. “Alright. I promised to keep Momoi in the loop and she was going to inform Aomine. Kagami let us know the moment you find something out.” Riko said.

“Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun could be in danger.” Momoi said. “Calm down, he only missed one practise. I’m sure he has a reason.” Aomine said. “But he didn’t pick up his phone either.” Momoi insisted. “Did you try to call him?” Aomine said. “Of course. I called him immediately after I got the news. But he didn’t pick up.” Momoi said. “Fine, I’ll try to call him too.” Aomine said.

He took out his phone and called Kuroko who didn’t pick up.

“He didn’t pick up. Normally he would’ve at least answered one of us.” Aomine said. “I told you something was up.” Momoi said. “Just wait until they stopped by at his house.” Aomine sighed. “Fine, but if he isn’t there I’m letting the others know too.” Momoi said.

_“He wasn’t at home.” Kagami texted._

_“Did you check any basketball fields nearby?” Kiyoshi asked._

_“He wasn’t there either.” Kagami answered._

_“Thanks, Kagami. I’ll let Momoi know. Let’s wait if he shows up to school tomorrow before we do anything rash.” Riko texted._

_“He wasn’t at home.” Riko texted Momoi._

_“Okay. Dai-chan also agrees that this isn’t like Tetsu-kun. I’ll make a group chat with everyone so we can discuss the situation.” Momoi answered._

_“Sounds good.” Riko said._

_“Hello. I made this chat because Tetsu-kun is missing.” Momoi texted in the new group chat._

_“You make it sound more dramatic than it is. He wasn’t at practise and didn’t answer his phone multiple times.” Aomine said._

_“He’s also not at home.” Momoi said in defence._

_ “That’s not like Tetsuya however no need to panic.” Akashi said. _

_“We’re going to wait if he shows up at school tomorrow.” Riko said._

_“I don’t understand why you put me in this chat. This sounds like a pain.” Murasakibara said._

_“Don’t you care about Tetsu-kun?” Momoi asked._

_“I don’t care about this. It’s not like he’s kidnapped. I’m leaving.” Murasakibara said before leaving the chat._

_“What if he is kidnapped?!” Momoi said._

_“Don’t be ridiculous. Who would want to kidnap him?” Midorima said._

_“A rival team.” Momoi insisted._

_“No basketball team would kidnap a rival.” Kise texted._

_“_ _Kirisaki Daiichi High might.” Kiyoshi said._

_“Even if they did, why would they kidnap Kuroko? He can’t even score points.” Kagami asked._

_ “His passes help your team a lot. Plus, his spirit never runs out which can be quite dangerous.” Akashi answered. _

_“Would they seriously kidnap Kuroko?” Midorima asked._

_“I don’t know, but they always use foul play.” Hyūga answered._

_ “Let’s just wait if Tetsuya shows up tomorrow. If he doesn’t we can go check that rival school.” Akashi said. _

_“Sounds good.” Riko said._

It’s the next day in the afternoon and Kuroko again didn’t show up. “I’m seriously starting to consider that Momoi might be right.” Hyūga said. “I didn’t think they would actually go this far.” Riko said. “Let’s text the others and see if anyone wants to come with us.” Kiyoshi said.

_“Kuroko didn’t show so we’re going over to Kirisaki Daiichi High. Does anyone want to tag along?” Kagami asked in the group chat._

_“I want to for Kurokocchi.” Kise almost immediately._

_“We need to tag along too Dai-chan.” Momoi said._

_“I was already planning on.” Aomine answered._

_ “I want to come along as well, but it might take me too long to get to Tokyo.” Akashi said. _

_“We can wait until you get here.” Hyūga said._

_“The group shouldn’t be too big.” Riko said._

_“Let us go together with Kagami.” Midorima said._

_“You want to come too? I thought you didn’t believe in this.” Kagami said._

_“I don’t but I do care about Kuroko.” Midorima answered._

_“Alright, the six of you can go. We’ll group up at Seirin High.” Riko said._

It didn’t take long before almost everyone was there. Akashi was the last one too come since he had to come from Kyoto. “I’m sorry to have kept you all waiting.” Akashi said. “Oh, it’s you.” Aomine said. “Yes, you were probably expecting to see the other me. He is the one that was texting you after all.” Akashi answered. “It doesn’t matter which one of you is here. Kuroko is who is important right now.” Kagami said. “Yes, let’s go.” Midorima said.

The six of them arrived at Kirisaki Daiichi High later in the evening. They were almost immediately stopped by Makoto. “What are you doing here?” Makoto asked. “We’re looking for Kuroko.” Kagami said. “And why would he be here? I don’t even know who you mean.” Makoto answered. “Kuroko might not be well known but it’s hard to imagine that you wouldn’t know of your opponent.” Midorima said. “Alright, you caught me. I might know who you mean, but that still doesn’t explain why he would be here.” Makoto said. “He’s here because you kidnapped him.” Momoi said. “We would never kidnap someone, but if you don’t believe I will show you that we don’t have him.” Makoto said.

While Makoto was leading them towards the basketball gym, Kuroko was being gagged so he wouldn’t reveal where he was. “See he isn’t here.” Makoto said after showing them the empty gym. “What about in the lockers?” Kise asked. “He isn’t there either.” Makoto said. “We won’t leave until you show us.” Akashi said. “Whatever.” Makoto answered. He let them to the locker with a bit of resistant. “Look for yourself.” He said as he opened the door. Kuroko was hidden in one of the corners out of immediate sight.

“It’s empty.” Kagami said a little surprised. “Idiot, he could be in one of the corners.” Aomine said as he walked in. The others followed and it didn’t take long before they found Kuroko. “You didn’t kidnap him, did you?” Akashi said. Everyone immediately noticed the switch in Akashi’s demeanour. Kagami untied Kuroko meanwhile. “Why are you all of you here? I had only expected people from Seirin to come.” Kuroko said grateful and pleasantly surprised. “We all care for you Tetsu-kun.” Momoi said as she hugged him.

“Now, we need to teach him a lesson.” Aomine said. “Come on, I would’ve released him after the game.” Makoto said. “You shouldn’t beat him up for me. We’ll simply settle it on the court.” Kuroko said. “Tetsuya, this isn’t a light matter. He kidnapped you.” Akashi said. “I know, but I still want to settle it on the court.” Kuroko insisted. “I will never understand you when it comes to these things.” Aomine said. “The important part is that Kurokocchi is back.” Kise said. “That’s true, however I still think he shouldn’t get off this easily.” Akashi insisted. Kuroko lightly touched Akashi on the arm. “It’s okay, Akashi. They didn’t harm me at all. I really appreciate you coming here for me, but trust me this is fine.” Kuroko said. “Alright, if you say so Tetsuya.” Akashi answered. “Let’s head back everyone.” Kuroko said after. Everyone agreed, most of them did shoot angry glares at Makoto as they left though.

“We found him.” Kagami announced when they got back to Seirin High. “Kuroko are you okay?” Riko asked. “Did they really kidnap you?” Hyūga asked. “Yes and yes. They figured you would lose without me.” Kuroko answered. “We’re not that weak.” Kiyoshi said. “You would’ve looked weak if you didn’t play well with all your star players on the court. Most people still don’t fully know of Tetsuya.” Akashi explained. “You’ve got a good point there. Kuroko is probably also the easiest of us to kidnap.” Riko said. “Yes and he shouldn’t be alone until the game. Just in case they try to kidnap him again.” Hyūga said. “I can stay with him. I did travel all the way here after all.” Akashi said. “Don’t you need to go to school?” Kuroko asked. “No, I told the coach what was going on and I was given as much time as needed.” Akashi answered. “In that case it would be nice to have you over.” Kuroko said with a smile. “I also wouldn’t have minded staying with you, Tetsu-kun.” Momoi protested. “Your team needs you.” Aomine said with a sigh. “Not fair.” Momoi said while crossing her arms. “Are you sure you’ll be fine Kurokocchi?” Kise asked. “Yes, I have Akashi to protect me after all.” Kuroko answered with a smile. “Then we should all head back. Make sure you win on Saturday.” Midorima said. “Don’t worry. We will.” Kagami answered.


End file.
